


Dirty Words

by Stone_Princess



Series: Use your words, Clark [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex makes Clark say his name. (repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Superman and Smallville a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do not own or have any rights to the characters herewithin.
> 
> Happy birthday, Slodwick! Thanks to Rhiannonhero, Autumnyte and Joyfulgirl for the insta-beta.

* * *

Clark had been almost completely silent since they came upstairs. As if Lex had kissed away his voice. Lex straddled muscled thighs, his weight balanced just above Clark's knees. He watched Clark shudder as he jacked his hand slowly down the boy's cock. Clark was his. Lex could make him do anything. Lex could make him talk.

"Do you like this, Clark?" Lex alternately squeezed and stroked. 

"Oh, god, Lex." Clark looked nearly delirious, outside himself as he rode the waves of pleasure Lex gave him. 

"Tell me, I want to hear how it feels, Clark." Lex's free hand trailed up over Clark's chest, pinching a nipple as it passed. "Tell me all the dirty things I make you want." His fingers trailed to Clark's face, touching reddened lips. 

"It's good. Oh god, I can't, I mean I don't have the words," Clark gasped. 

"Sure you do. You just never say them." Lex was moving, fitting himself between Clark's knees, spreading them. "Tell me you like it when I touch you, tell me you want me to suck your cock. Tell me with the dirtiest words you know." 

"Fuck, Lex." 

"Good start, go on." As Lex leaned down, Clark flinched eagerly at the feel of Lex's breath on his stomach. 

"I can't, I don't know." The words were broken by Clark's moan as Lex licked across his stomach. "It's so hot to feel your hands on me. On my cock." Clark's voice hitched as Lex's mouth closed over him. 

The skin of Clark's cock felt like stretched satin to Lex, as he ran his tongue over it. He opened his jaw, fucking Clark with his mouth until Clark started to fuck back, his hips jerking up off the bed. Lex pulled off abruptly. Clark whimpered, desperate. 

"Keeping talking, Clark, or I _will_ stop." Lex licked a salty drop of pre-come before he sucked his way back down the rigid flesh. 

"Oh, I, it's, it's... Oh, your mouth. On me. My hard cock." Lex rewarded the dirty word, with a rough swipe of his tongue up Clark's length before taking him all the way back into his throat. One hand found its way to a stiff nipple, the other slid beneath Clark, cupping his ass. 

Clark gasped as Lex twisted his nipple. His voice was rougher, lower as he spoke, "Lex, fuck, oh god, you blowing me... Oh, so fucking unbelievable. Your mouth is so hot, I want more. I want you to touch me everywhere. I want to taste you. I want, I want, I want to feel you _in_ me." Lex pulled off, Clark whimpered again. 

"What else do you want, Clark?" Lex swallowed Clark hard, moving fast, he could feel how close Clark was. 

"Inside me, Lex. That's what I want. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me." Clark's hips bucked as he said it. Lex felt the pulse in Clark's cock quicken. "Oh, I'm gonna, Lex, I can't stop, can't. I'm coming. _Lex_." Lex held Clark's hips as his body twisted. Lex's name became a broken chant of wordless pleasure. He slowly licked Clark clean, enjoying the sound of Clark trying to catch his breath, the little hitches of breath. 

Lex crawled up Clark's prone form, trying to keep as much contact between them as he could. Clark's hands were all over him, stroking, scratching, petting, keeping the contact. 

The kiss was long and deep. Lex thrilled at Clark tasting himself there, in Lex's mouth. Clark's hand's slipped over Lex's bare scalp, holding him, keeping their mouths together until Lex began to feel like he was falling into warm wet silk. Breaking the kiss, Lex mouthed over jawbone and neck, catching his teeth gently on Clark's collarbone and moving back down. 

He licked at the golden skin, tasting salt and Clark. 

"Turn over, Clark and don't stop talking." Lex was so hard now he almost cried out as Clark's hip brushed his erection. Once Clark had turned, Lex settled, his chest to broad, smooth back, his cock tucked between muscled ass-cheeks. His lips and tongue worked wetly across shoulder blades and spine. Lex's body slipped lower as he worked his way down. His hands rubbed hard at the muscles in Clark's back. 

"That feels so good." Lex pressed his thumbs harder into Clark's back making him moan. 

Lex didn't slow for ceremony as he reached his goal. He pulled the cheeks of Clark's ass open roughly. He whispered, against the whorl of Clark's hole, "Don't stop talking." And with no warning, Lex pushed his tongue in. 

Lex held Clark down as he jumped at first contact. 

"Jesus, Lex, what are you doing? Oh, my, fuck, fuck." Clark choked the words out his voice harsh, scraping. Lex could feel Clark's embarrassment and his pleasure in the way he wiggled and twisted. Lex licked and sucked at the soft skin around Clark's asshole. 

"I didn't know, oh, I..." Clark whined and pressed back urgently, "I didn't know you...anyone could...do _that_." He whimpered again, sounding almost in pain as Lex pushed his stiff tongue in as much as he could. Lex unrelentingly fucked Clark's ass, punishing him. Lex couldn't believe how much the dirty words from Clark's angel mouth turned him on. 

Lex's hand migrated down, middle finger in Clark's crack, moving to find his balls. Lex's thumb replaced his tongue. Lex used his own saliva to wet Clark. 

He pulled back, stroking his own cock, never taking his eyes off the writhing body beneath him. 

"I'm going to fuck you. Tell me how much you want it." He rubbed his spit-wet fingers against Clark's opening, teasing before sliding two fingers in. 

Clark complied instantly. "Please, please, don't stop. Fuck me, Lex." He ground back onto Lex's fingers. "I want you. Want to feel you. Please." Clark's tone begged even prettier than his words. 

"It's going to hurt," Lex said, lining up his cock to enter Clark. He pushed hard and shuddered at the responsive arch of Clark's back. "Oh yes, fuck," he whispered as Clark's heat pulled him in. The spit wasn't enough to soften it and the tight friction brought the edge dazzlingly close, too much, too fast. Careless of Clark's comfort, he forced himself all the way in and paused to enjoy the twitch of muscle around his cock. He tossed his head back gasping, knowing he wouldn't last long. 

Clark squirmed against him, his voice raw as he muttered, "Lex, it feels, I feel so open." A full body shiver clamped down on his cock as Clark responded to the sensations, Lex was shocked to hear the half-plea, half-command. "Oh, fuck. Fuck me hard." 

It was a request Lex couldn't ignore, fuck, didn't even _want_ to ignore. He pulled out slowly and pounded back in. Five strokes. Fast. Hard. Clark was babbling, incoherently begging. Five more. Harder. Bruising his hips with the force. Clark shook beneath him, pressing back and finally crying out in something like agony as his ass spasmed around Lex's cock. The blue streak of his orgasm flashed up his spine, filling his senses, pushing his mind far away and exploding over his nerve endings. Deaf with pleasure, he couldn't hear Clark's words as he rode out the ripples spreading up through his body. 

His mind was lost somewhere in the ether but he knew he whimpered as he pulled out, already missing the intense heat of Clark's body. He pushed Clark over, teeth clicking as he kissed too fast too hard, making Clark taste himself for the second time. Their arms twined tightly as they rocked gently together. 

"Ok, Clark?" He stroked the dark curls. 

"Yeah, Lex." There was a wicked gleam in Clark's eyes. "But I think you're gonna have to tell _me_ next time." 

"Tell you?" 

"Yeah, tell me you like it when I touch you, tell me you want me to suck your cock...you know, tell me with the dirtiest words you know." 

~finis~ 


End file.
